1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a mechanism for the acceptance of an electrical conductor, and in particular to such a mechanism for winding and unwinding an electrical conductor, connected between a stationary part and a movable part, as the movable part is moved relative to the stationary part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Utility Model 89 09 486 discloses a portable x-ray examination apparatus having two parts which are adjustable relative to each other, and a mechanism for accepting an electrical conductor, extending between the two parts, as the parts are moved relative to each other. The conductor provides an electrical connection between electrical components respectively carried on the two parts. The mechanism has an outer, hollow, cylindrical drum which is rotatably seated around an inner, stationary, hollow, cylindrical drum. The exterior surface of each drum has an opening through which the conductor is conducted. A first lengthwise region of the conductor is conducted through the opening of the exterior surface of the inner drum, in the region between the drums and is secured to the drums so that it is wound onto, or wound off of, the inner drum upon rotation of the outer drum. A second lengthwise region of the conductor is conducted through the opening of the exterior surface of the outer drum. Upon rotation of the outer drum, this second region is wound onto, or wound off of, the exterior surface of the outer drum. A guide is provided through which the second region of the conductor is conducted to the exterior surface of the outer drum. Upon adjustment of the movable units relative to each other, a tensile or compressive force is exerted on the conductor, the outer drum rotating as a result thereof and thereby effecting winding or unwinding of the conductor.